


Tristeza em Prosa

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: [...] as prosas mais belas eram sobre a tristeza, sobre solidão ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim. Me disseram quando eu era criança que era para transformar algo feio em algo bonito. — Trecho da história





	Tristeza em Prosa

Sempre achei curioso que as prosas mais belas eram sobre a tristeza, sobre solidão ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim. Me disseram quando eu era criança que era para transformar algo feio em algo bonito. Na minha mente menos complexa, onde tudo ainda estava pintado de cor de rosa, eu continuei não entendendo qual o motivo de precisarem fazer isso. Não bastava apenas escrever sobre coisas que já são felizes? Sobre como o girassol é uma flor que parece sorrir, ou sobre o arco-íris, que parece uma brisa em meio ao verão, por exemplo? Dá um calorzinho no peito quando vemos a felicidade, então por que não escrever só sobre isso?

Só quando cresci, que entendi o porquê. O mundo é um lugar cruel, uma selva onde apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem. Alguns escrevem para tirar a aflição do peito, enquanto outros usam a tristeza alheia para fazer dinheiro, porque há quem compre achando que tristeza é uma coisa bonita. Uma mente deturpada essa, com certeza.

Não há nada de bonito na miséria alheia. Não é um fardo leve de pessoas fracas. Não é um fardo que é desejável, também não é algo que de fácil de ser removível do ombro. Tristeza não entretenimento para pessoas que não são capazes de sentir empatia. É por isso que eu não gosto de poetas, eles colocam flores na merda querendo vender como arte e que o cheiro é perfume.

Adulta eu entendi que tristeza em prosa é comércio.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
